falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Samara Darkwater
' My Aunt was a true Pirate Queen'Commodore Henry the Second Samara Darkwater was the Commodore of Maine's Tentacles, and is considered by some a hero, and others a sadistic freak. She is nicknamed 'The Sea-Snake' by the world, affectionately by Pirates and Mainer's, not so much by the rest of the world. Early Life ' There are men who are born to lead, and those born to love. My father, God rest his soul, was the latter'Samara Darkwater The daughter of Henry the First , Samara was raised to be queen, and taught to be a man. Her education started at the age of ten, and her natural beauty and gifted mind had her hailed as 'the hope for Maine's Reunification'. The fact that she had a taste for making people bleed and throwing mice into the sea and laughing as they drowned was generally hidden from the world Demoness ' A lioness should marry a lion, not a puppy'Samara Darkwater on the boy sent by the Born Again Nation A minor relative of a reverend of the Born Again Nation was sent to York Town to be betrothed to Samara in hopes of an alliance. They gave her a Golden Goblet in the shape of a skull. He fell in love at first sight. He fawned over her, constantly talking to her, saying how beautiful she looked. She was unimpressed, preferring to feed her pet Lampreys the fingers of criminals, as with age her cruelty (and strangely, empathy towards the common folk) grew. When it came for the boy to leave, Samara lent in to kiss him on the cheek, and rip the flesh of it. The whole court of Maine's Tentacles laughed, and the Admiral famously said ' We are pirates, and She is a pirate Princess city boy!' The boy ran away screaming 'Demon, Demon!' to the shocked entourage of Connecticuters, and the jeers of the Mainers. Connecticut's Revenge ' If I hurt the boys cheek on saying goodbye, imagine what I'd do in the marriage bed!'Samara Darkwater to her brother on the boy sent by the Born Again Nation The Connecticuter were obviously angry to see that one of them had had his cheek rip off. Nothing happened, as the Connecticuters were rightly frightened of the power the Mainers commanded among the pirate world. It is a tale, that after a month of nothing happening, the Boy who had had his cheek ripped off came to the Blessed Reverend and supposedly said 'Are you so weak that you can not avenge an attack by a rabble of pirates?'. He then spat at their feet, but the spit ended up dribbling out of his cheek and unto his chin. But, with a strange turn of fate, the boys chance would soon come. In the year 2255, at the age of 51,Commodore Henry Darkwater died. The Holy War ' I worship Jesus the King, they worship Jesus the Lamb'Samara Darkwater on the Born Again Nation declaring war on her The Born Again Nation saw a chance to legitimize itself, and declared a Holy War, to bring the innocent lambs in Maine out of control of the Anti-Christ (this is what the Connecticuters had taken to calling her). The newly crowned Commodette Samara. Samara wasted no time. She organised her Longships, and began the attack. At the pivotal Battle of Potequank, 300 Mainers defeated 325 Connecticuters. After a bloody year of fighting, it seemed like the fighting would not stop for the foreseeable future, until the Feast of Blood The Feast Of Blood ' The children tasted the nicest. The women's blood was gritty.'Samara Darkwater after her first taste of blood. Samara and her Longship 'Loyalist' landed at Groton Long Point under the guise of Merchants. On entering the lightly defended settlement, Samara and her 20 guards, all fiercely loyal to her slaughtered the guards. None of the inhabitants awoke. One by one, Samara and her troops went into the homes of the Sheriff, Reverend and Mayor. She got her men to gag their families and take them to the Church. What happened next is ultimately the most sadistic, and effective moment of Samara's reign. She brought out her Skull Goblet and Pink Obsidian knife, and slit the throats of the children one by one, forcing the parents to watch while Samara filled the goblet and drunk the blood. The infants ranged from 2 year olds to 12 year olds. Next, she cut of the heads of the men wives and ate out the blood using her tongue to spoon it out of her necks. At this point her guards looked away. Samara would show the world that she was not to be messed with. She then got her guards (now petrified, even in pirate standards) to stick the heads of the women on the points of the cross that stood in the Church. The reverend promptly fainted. She the creme de la creme of this torture was Samara cutting of the women's breasts and sowing them on the fainted men's chests. She loaded the men on the Longship and woke the town with the sight of the Churches steeple on fire. The fire was put out, but the townspeople could see what looked like the melted faces of women on the ashened cross. Samara dumped the men naked outside the city of Haven and they recalled the events of the previous night. The Born Again Nation sued for peace. Samara said she was happy to oblige. Comodette of Maine ' I'd give my Ship to rule like my Aunt'Commodore Henry the Second on his Aunt Despite her cruelty, Samara wasn't stupid. Before significant word spread about The Feast of Blood, Samara gathered leaders from Vermont, Rhode Island, New Hampshire and Maine, asking for a general non-aggression pact. She didn't invite the Born Again Nation. They agreed, New Vermont going so far to suggest an economic alliance. Samara and the Black Rain Coalition declined, and the smaller settlers. But it was a start, and was hailed as steps forward by York Town. However, when news of the Feast of Blood came out, New Vermont broke off the Non-Aggression pact, and the Black Rain Coalition had protests about the Non-Aggression pact, but they kept it. Maine was generally considered at its most prosperous during her reign. She was just, and sympathetic towards the plight of the people. If a child was caught stealing apples because he was starving, she would give him a pouch of gold coins, but if a man had been caught stealing to fill his own pockets, she would slit his wrists to fill her infamous goblet. Fishing was good, the famous 'Maine Apples' were fetching a higher price than usual. York Town was booming. The Captains even funded the building of a statue for her out of their own purses. Sea Snake 'The New Yorkers flatter me.'Samara Darkwater on seeing the painting made by the Dukes of Peekskill On hearing of the Old Lords of New York extreme wealth, Samara decided to engage in her old pursuit, raiding. She bought her Loyal 20 who observed the Feast of Blood (They were increasingly worried of a repeat of that night) and landed in New York. They entered the Peekskill Keep, and started hunting the quarry only known by Samara. They wondered around, entering what seemed to be an art gallery. On one of the walls hung a picture, that looked extremely like Samara on the night of the Feast of Blood. It had the words 'Sea Snake on the Night of Blood' as a title. As fate comes around in cruel circles, the exact Reverend from the night entered the room. He stood petrified. And ran. Samara continued looking at the art, her Loyal 20 begging to leave, lest the guards be alerted. Instead a girl of 7 came in the room. The Loyal 20 sighed, feeling for the poor girls parents. Instead Samara kneeled down to the little girl and asked 'What is your name girl?' The girl answered 'Jolene' and the two struck up a conversation, talking about petty girlish things. As Samara got up to leave, Jolene asked 'Are you the Sea Snake?' Samara chuckled and said 'Why ,yes, I guess I am.' Jolene shrugged and said 'Well, you aught to take your own painting. Daddy said that the Sea Snake hurts children who get in her way.' Laughing hysterically, Samara took the painting, and gave Jolene her snake bracelet. The two girls left the room with smiles on their faces, one a sadistic queen, the other an innocent princess. An Heir 'My Brother is more a slug than a man'Samara Darkwater on her brother In the year 2270 After the incident with the Born Again Nation, Samara was considered unmarriable, which left the throne to her brother James. James was not a pirate, and had totally accepted the settled life, not even being able swim well. Samara even went so far to disinherit him. This left one option, her 8 year old nephew, Henry. Henry wasn't exactly a Samara, but he wasn't a James either, which was good enough for Samara. He was very pale, with blond hair. He enjoyed swimming and swordsmanship, and was a dashing Poet-Sailor but didn't have the same ruthlessness of Samara. Samara wouldn't hear a word against her heir, who she called 'My Baby' To put it lightly, Samara spoiled Henry (though he grew up with an extremely charitable nature) .Henry would grow up to be good Commodore, but not a great one like Samara. Henry would always have lasting respect of Samara, setting a tradition were the first born daughter of each family would be named Samara. Murder In the year 2272, Samara had been ruling well, with some tribes in New Hampshire swearing fealty. Henry's education was good, and the Captains were content. Only one person was unhappy. The recently dis-inherited James. The final straw was Samara taking Henry to educate him. James fled to New Vermont and declared himself Commodore in Exile. But, feasts are costly, and eventually in 2275, they kicked him out. He was an idiot, and went back to York Town. To Samara. He went down to the keep and screamed for his son. Henry, came out, having not seen his Dad for a good many years. Samara came in a fury of Insults, slapped him, and ordered him inside. James then stabbed her. Samara died as she had lived. By the Blade. Category:Maine's Tentacles Category:Characters Category:Deceased